The Woman From Hell
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She had sealed the Devil away just as her Ancestor did. Now tasked with helping restore a world that she was not from was going to be difficult especially when you are thrown in with a handsome Vampire and a small vampire child.
1. Prologue

**The Woman from Hell: Chapter 1:**

 **(This is my first Soul Reaver fic with a light cross over with Dante's Inferno the video game. Hope you enjoy! I apologize for any OOCness!)**

Hell… A name for the Devil to thrive and the damned to despair in, each of the 9 circles of Hell functioned as they normally do. However deep in the 9th circle of Hell where the King himself resides forever entombed in his icy crypt sealed away once again by the descendant of Dante Alighieri the Holy Warrior that had sealed him hundreds of years ago. Under the frozen king of Hell sat a young woman. The young woman was leaning against the side of a chair like that was on the left side. She had short dark brown hair that was extremely short on the left side, but was long as it got to the right side that stopped at her shoulder along with red and blonde highlights.

Her eyes were closed behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses that were brown with golden specks throughout them. She was wearing a red cross like shirt that was designed similar to Dante's; however, the shirt bore not only her sins, but her ancestors as well. The shirt clipped at the back of her neck and around her waist and was not sewn onto her skin. Upon the shoulders there were red ribbons that circled her arms, tied off at her wrist there were two long strands of ribbon that held small crosses at the end. She wore black jeans with dark brown riding boots.

The young woman opened to dark brown eyes and let them gaze toward the sound of wings flapping. She notices a single angel standing in the center of the room, before speaking to the tall angel,

"What brings you here to this decrepit place Archangel Chamuel?"

The Archangel smiles at the young woman, he had long brown hair that stopped at the middle of the back and was tied back at the base of the neck. He long white wings were resting against his back as he wore his normal white robes.

"Azia, I have come to you with a request. Will you hear me out?" He asks with a smile.

Azia stretches a bit as she unfurls herself from the make shift chair, grabbing Death's scythe, it was the very one her ancestor wielded when he traversed Hell to save his love's soul and redeem his own. She sheath's it onto her back before standing before the Archangel, the cross of Beatrice was strapped to her right thigh pulsating with holy power.

"What does the Lord wish of me?" She asks as kneels before him.

"You need not bow to me… The task is no small one. The Lord has seen you time and time again seal Lucifer back into his frozen prison. He wishes for you to help a dying realm that is plagued by forces that have long since passed." He replied.

"You need not say more. I will gladly help." She replied with a serious expression.

The Archangel Chamuel smiles happily before opening up a portal and leads her into it. She looks around at the faded green grass before noticing the 9 decrepit looking pillars to her right.

"Welcome to the land of Nozgoth, my dear." Chamuel stated as he raised a hand signaling her to follow him more closely to the pillars.

"Nozgoth?" Azia parroted slightly confused.

"Yes this world is known as Nozgoth. Here vampires are very much real as is magic… Behold, my dear. The 9 Pillars of Nozgoth." He said as waved his hand toward the decrepit pillars that were now standing before them.

"Do these pillars have some special meaning here? Is my task to restore them?" Azia asked as she looked at the Archangel.

"These pillars severed as a seal to seal away an ancient race of beings called the Hylden, the vampires here were once similar to angels, but was cursed with blood lust causing them to be known as vampires. Each Pillar was given a element of life, The pillar of the Mind, The Pillar of Dimension, The Pillar of Conflict, The Pillar of Nature, The Pillar of Energy, The Pillar of Time, The Pillar of States, The Pillar of Death and finally the Pillar of Balance." Chamuel stated as he pointed to each of the pillars.

Azia walked around examining each of the pillars before looking at her guide and asks," You wish for me to restore the seal?"

"Restoring the seal will be your second task, the first task for to complete is to go to the city of Meridian there will be a little vampire child known as Vincent. You must protect him." Chamuel stated with seriousness.

Azia looked at him and asked," Is there something special about this child?"

"Yes he is the first child to ever be born from two vampires… When the Vampires were cursed centuries ago they were made sterile to try and prevent them from having children. Vincent is the first ever child to be born from Vampires here. There is also another matter, long ago there was a fanatical group of people know as the Sarafan and nearly eradicated the vampire race. However that was centuries ago in this realm… Now they are back, but are being lead by Hylden. You must help the Vampire known as Kain to defeat this menace." Chamuel stated as he walked toward a faded path from the pillars.

Azia followed him walking side by side and she looks at him and asks," I understand, but how should I assist this Vampire if I am to protect the young one Vincent?"

"We have faith you will find a way Azia. Now this where I must depart before I do another word of warning. There will be demons trying to stop you on your way, but they will be no match for you these creatures are not the same as the ones you faced in the circles. There will also be humans that stop you, I ask that you try not to kill them unless absolutely necessary. Should you need guidance you only need to pray to me and I shall aid you. Meridian is South of here." Chamuel stated as he walked a bit away from her.

It was then that a blue flaming horse rode up beside Azia which caused her to jump in surprise. She was about to reach for her scythe, but stopped herself when she noticed no danger emanating from it.

"This is Quicksliver. He will be your stead, summon him should you need him. Take care Azia we know you will prove triumphant in this world." Chamuel stated before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Azia turned to Quicksilver, he was similar to Shire horses with blue flames emanating from his tail, hooves and nostrils. His skin was a dark blue and his eyes were glowing a faint blue. Azia got onto him and gently pet his neck before saying," Come let us head to Meridian and follow the path laid before us my friend."

Quicklsilver snorted, pawing the ground before he began to gallop toward their destination now know the true intent of her mission as they rode through the night.


	2. Meeting Vincent and Kain

**The Woman from Hell: Chapter 2:**

Azia allowed Quicksilver to lead her to Meridian; she could soon see the large impenetrable walls that reminded her of the Hell city of Dis. Before Azia reached the actual gates she slowed Quicksilver down to a halt and got off of him. She turned to him, giving him a firm pat on his thick neck. Quicksilver pawed the ground before rearing onto his hind legs and disappearing in a blue flame. Azia turned, facing the mighty wall before walking toward it; she surveyed her surroundings to see if she could get inside. Much to her delight there was there was a part of the wall that was climbable and not to guarded.

Azia took a running start and manages to run up the wall before jumping and gripping in areas with missing bricks. As she climbs to the top Azia manages to snake past a few guards before reaching the other ledge of the wall. From her vantage point she could make out that she was near, what she assumed to be the slums of Meridian. Azia remember that this where she was find the young vampire Vincent. She noticed that the guards were approaching; acting quickly Azia took a leap of faith and jumped down. She grabbed the wall before flipping off of it landing safely onto the ground.

Azia looked around the slums before she began to walk around, she didn't go far before she heard a commotion ahead of her. She noticed a small boy no older than 6 years old run toward her with fear in his light blue eyes. However they soon turned to happiness as he runs to Azia; hugging her lower legs, she could see that he was pale due to his heritage most likely. Azia noticed that he had dark brown hair that was cut short, but had slightly long bangs. He was wearing a long sleeved dark red dress shirt, and black pants and boots. It was then that she noticed two guards of the Sarafan arrive.

"You there! Hand over that unholy child!" One of the guards demanded.

The child hide behind Azia's legs as the child pleaded," Please make them go away mommy…"

Azia glared at the guards before gently patting the young boy's head and says," Stay here, young one."

The young boy nodded his head as he let Azia go, she then looked back up the guards and began to slowly walk toward them menacingly. The guards simply looked at each other before they charged at her with their swords drawn. One of them went to slash her vertically, but was stopped by the back of her scythe. The two men looked at Azia with alarm, unfortunately for them the moment of their surprise was their last. Azia quickly flipped it around so the blade was under the guard that on her left's armpit and sliced him in half. She then twirled the blade so it was upward and quickly swung it so it decapitated the other guard.

"Next time don't underestimate your enemy…" Azia stated before saying a prayer for them so their souls would be at peace.

She then turned to the young boy who was sitting down with his eyes closed and ears covered. Azia went to him, crouching down to his level; she placed a hand on his head and gently petted his head. The young boy opened his eyes to look Azia in the face; he then jumped and gave her a giant hug. Azia chuckled before gently hugging him back; she uses her left arm to pick him up and balance him on her hip as she return her scythe to her back.

"What's your name, young one?" She asks the young boy.

"It's Vincent, mommy. Did you forget?" He replies giggling as he shows off his little fangs.

Azia looked at him in surprise and smiles," Vincent, I am not your mommy, but I am here to care for you."

Vincent shook his head and says," You are my mommy. You are strong like my mommy."

Azia smiles and lets out a soft sigh knowing it would be pointless to argue with him. It was then that she heard what sounded like soft foot falls behind her. Azia quickly spins around holding Vincent close to her body with her right hand behind her back at the ready to draw her weapon. A handsome man stood where she once was looking at the dead bodies of the fallen Sarafan guards. He was taller than her, his long white hair danced with the slight breeze, stopping at mid back. From what she could see he had pale blue eyes, he was built well almost similar to the Greek God statues, however, his hands had long black fingernails that reminding her of a predator. She could see that he ware black armor that decorated his right arm, all the way down to his hand. Upon his left arm was a red sleeve as well as golden armor, he also wore black pants with a dark red cloth strapped to his right side with a symbol on it and he wore black boots with straps along his lower legs.

Azia continued to stand in her stance as Vincent nuzzled close to her to hide his face. It was then that the man turned to face her. Under his dark colored lips Azia could see the tips of a vampire fangs, she stayed perfectly still as she feels her heart speed up as she gazes into his light blue eyes fearlessly.

"I take it this was your doing…" He stated with a deep husky voice that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

However, she did not let her guard down as she responds," And if it was my doing, what does it matter to you Vampire."

The male vampire chuckled as he walks toward her and then begins to circle her like a Lion stalking his prey.

"So you know my nature, so tell me Human. Do you fear me?" He asks mockingly.

Azia snorts as she responds," No Vampire I don't fear you. I have fought bigger, uglier, and stronger creatures than anything here. You included."

This caused him to stop and look at her with utter amusement before responding," Oh how amusing… I highly doubt that."

Azia simply shakes her head," Believe what you will Vampire. Now if you don't mind I must take my leave before more Sarafan guards appear."

The male vampire looked at her before standing in front of her and turns his attention to Vincent who was now looking at him. The Vampires eyes widened when he saw his fangs and glares at Azia obviously wanting information.

"Who is the boy you hold in your arms?" He asked with a demanding tone.

Azia shifts her weight as she slips back a little before responding," His name is no concern of yours Vampire."

"How did he become a vampire?" He asked another question becoming increasingly angry.

However, Azia stood straight up and slowly relaxed her body before she responded," Very well, Vampire. Since you won't let me leave quietly. I offer you a challenge. If you can catch me I will tell you everything I know. Should you fail you will leave us be."

The male vampire growls out angrily," I don't have time for your petty games, woman!"

"What's the matter Vampire? Are you afraid of failing this task? I assure you won't be seen so you can keep you dingy pride." Azia replied back with a taunting tone.

The male vampire growled before saying," Very well then wench. I will play your game."

Azia smiled and asks," Good. Now may I know the name of my hunter?"

"Kain and what's the name of my prey?" He stated calmly as he slowly began to approach.

Azia took several steps back and replies," Azia. Let's begin."

The game was set and three contestants were not aware that their fates would be deeply intertwined together.


End file.
